


La confessione

by Lady_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Religious Content, Religious Discussion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_1998/pseuds/Lady_1998
Summary: (Spamano| 1406 parole)‘’ So cosa voglio, e voglio te. Non Emma, Michelle o Elizabeta. Ma te. Perché ti è così difficile capirlo? ‘’





	La confessione

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE   
> Pesante Ooc. Presenza tematiche delicate riguardanti la religione. Non voglio urtare la suscettibilità di nessuno con la presente fan fiction.   
> Grazie a Classicboy per avermi aiutato durante la stesura di questa storia.
> 
> Storia già pubblicata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3668567&i=1

****__Campagna di Promozione Sociale - Messaggio No Profit  
  
Sapevi che ogni volta che leggi una storia senza recensire, un autore smette di scrivere?  
Dona l'8‰ del tuo tempo alla causa pro-recensioni.  
Salva uno scrittore dall'estinzione!

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

__

__

 Ama, ama follemente, ama più che puoi e se ti dicono che è peccato ama il tuo peccato e sarai innocente.  
(Romeo e Giulietta)

__

__

__

__

** 20Maggio 2017  
Chiesa Santa Maria di Montesanto, Napoli **

  
Sedendosi nel confessionale, Romano deglutì. Erano passati cinquant’anni dall’ultima confessione, e lui quasi non ricordava come si faceva.  
‘’ Perdonami padre, perché ho peccato. ‘’  
Sospirò, stringendosi le mani. Parlare così apertamente, anche con un uomo di Dio… non era facile, ecco. Però, era una cosa che doveva fare.  
‘’ E’ passato del tempo dall’ultima volta che mi sono confessato, padre… però sono sempre venuto a messa regolarmente. Ogni domenica, col sole e con la pioggia. Ho onorato le feste del Signore e… ok, così divento prolisso. Insomma, non ho mai sentito il bisogno di confessarmi. Sono stato superbo, ma stavo bene. Non sentivo questo peso, questo dolore… quando dicono che il peccato è un macigno, hanno ragione. Io… amo il cret… ehm… l’uomo che mi ha cresciuto. Non ha fatto un buon lavoro, ma almeno è sempre stato lì per me. Anche se facevo casini, lui mi perdonava. Ho un carattere di merda, so come sono fatto… e sa, padre, mi stupisco che abbia provato solo una volta a scambiarmi con mio fratello. Cioè, Feli è perfetto. Solo un idiota non tenterebbe il tutto e per tutto… ma, a pensarci bene, Antonio _è un idiota._ Un dolce, amorevole idiota… un idiota che merita una brava donna, una come Emma. Non uno scherzo della natura come me. Perché, padre, chi è più infelice di un uomo che ama un altro uomo? ‘’  
‘’ Che stronzate. ‘’  
Romano sgranò gli occhi. Non tanto per l’imprecazione (aveva sentito preti e frati dire di peggio nel corso dei secoli) ma perché aveva riconosciuto la voce.  
_Mio Dio, no… non puoi farmi questo!_  
Uscì dal confessionale urlando:’’ Spagna che diavolo ci fai qui? E dove è finito il confessore? ‘’  
Invece Antonio uscì con calma, e gli disse: " Ti stavo cercando. ‘’  
‘’ Perché? ‘’  
‘’ Beh, è un mese che non ti vedo. Mi stavi evitando, e volevo sapere perché. ‘’  
Era la prima volta che Romano vedeva un'espressione così determinata sul volto dello spagnolo, e non sapeva se esserne preoccupato o meno.  
‘’ Lovi… ‘’  
‘’ No, niente Lovi. Non usare quel tono con me. ‘’  
‘’ Quale tono? ‘’  
‘’ Quello del martire. Davvero idiota, non ti si addice. ‘’  
‘’ Quello che si sta comportando da martire qui sei tu. ‘’  
"Cazzate. ‘’  
Antonio alzò gli occhi al cielo: " E’ la verità, Lovi. Ti lasci trascinare dagli eventi, sei… ‘’  
‘’ Aspetta, stai facendo il filosofo? Deve essere la fine del mondo. ‘’  
‘’ …e ti proteggi dietro al sarcasmo e alla maleducazione. Puoi ingannare gli altri, ma non me. ‘’  
Lo spagnolo gli prese il viso tra le mani, costringendolo a fissarlo negli occhi. Romano era come pietrificato, non provò a divincolarsi.  
‘’ Lovi, io _ti vedo._ Non nasconderti da me, lascia che ti aiuti. ‘’  
Romano lo scostò, arretrando di qualche passo: " Ma di che cazzo parli, idiota?! Io non mi sto nascondendo!"  
Spagna lo fissò interdetto di fronte per qualche secondo, prima di sbottare:"Piantala con queste stronzate! "  
" Cosa? "  
" Piantala di sminuirti, di nascondere i tuoi sentimenti, di startene in disparte a vedere tuo fratello felice e raccogliere le briciole. Smettila di credere che Dio sia in attesa di punirti, non è così. Non siamo più ai tempi dell’Inquisizione. E credimi,ne so qualcosa, io l’ho vissuta! Torquemada voleva mandarmi al rogo per stregoneria! ‘’  
Era la prima volta che Romano lo vedeva così arrabbiato. Era strano vederlo diverso dall'idiota sorridente che era di solito. Lo spagnolo si ricompose e lo fissò mesto negli occhi.  
" Per favore Lovi, non allontanarmi. "  
‘’ Antonio… ‘’  
‘’ So cosa voglio, e voglio te. Non Emma, Michelle o Elizabeta. Ma te. Perché ti è così difficile capirlo?‘’  
L’italiano si morse con violenza il labbro, fino quasi a farlo sanguinare.  
“Non posso farlo… Non ammetterò di provare qualcosa per te, non ammetterò... di star peccando. ‘’  
Lo spagnolo lo fissò per qualche secondo, nel silenzio più assoluto, per poi parlare, scegliendo accuratamente le parole da usare: “ L’hai fatto nel confessionale, perché non ora? Romano, stammi a sentire: credi davvero che il tuo Dio, un Dio di pace, amore e misericordia, arrivi a punire qualcuno soltanto perché ama? Soltanto perché qualcuno si sente attratto verso un individuo del suo stesso sesso? È una cosa assolutamente ridicola! Sappiamo bene entrambi che qualcuno potrebbe seguire ogni singolo precetto della Bibbia e poi essere uno dei peggiori individui di sempre. Tu ti sei sempre comportato bene, pensare che verrai eventualmente punito in una prossima vita soltanto per questo... mi rifiuto di credere che esista un Dio così crudele! ‘’  
‘’ Io… ‘’  
‘’ Anche Feli è cattolico, ma per la sua fede non ha rinunciato a Ludwig.Perché tu non puoi fare lo stesso? ‘’  
_Perché… già, bella domanda…_  
Romano scosse la testa.  
“ No, non posso farlo.  
“ Lovi, non devi permettere a nessuno di dirti come vivere la tua vita, né Dio néi suoi fedeli che si mettono a seminare odio in giro. Dios, l'unico libro all'interno della Bibbia che dice esplicitamente che l'amore tra uomini è proibito è il Levitico, e si tratta di un libro che è stato scritto in un ambito storico nel quale si voleva mantenere la purezza dei popoli di Israele. Insomma,mi stai ascoltando Lovino? ”  
‘’ Scusa, ma… tu come lo sai? ‘’  
‘’ Mi sono documentato prima di venire da te. Saggio suggerimento di Francis, tra l’altro. Anche lui ha avuto problemi simili, tra guerre di religione e Restaurazione. E sai cos’ha fatto? Se ne è fregato! Mi disse _l’amore è la cosa più bella del mondo. Dio è amore, non odio. Se mi ha fatto così, ci sarà un motivo._ Non ti devi vergognare di nulla, perché l’amore è... ‘’  
‘’ _Amor che move il sole e l’altre stelle_ … ‘’  
‘’ Non avrei scomodato Dante, ma il concetto è quello. Lovi, io non ti chiedo di rinunciare alla tua fede per me. Ti chiedo di abbracciare entrambi. ‘’  
‘’ Impossibile. ‘’  
“ Perché? L'ha fatto Francia, l'ha fatto Svezia, l'hanno fatto Canada e America, santo cielo quell'idiota di Olanda è stato il primo a farlo, legalizzando le unioni omosessuali! Sai che a me lui non piace, ma di certo ammetterai che non è uno che si fa fermare dalle opinioni altrui. ”  
‘’ Non sono neppure cattolici! ‘’  
‘’ Francia sì, e anch’io! Nel 2005 il mio paese ha legalizzato i matrimoni omosessuali! E mi ricordo che in quell’occasione accettasti anche la mia proposta! ‘’  
‘’ Per pietà, mio fratello ti aveva rifiutato! ‘’  
‘’ Non è stata la mia idea più brillante, lo ammetto. Ti ho deluso troppe volte. Ma questa volta non lo farò. Lotterò per te, Lovi. Ti aiuterò ad accettare te stesso e i tuoi sentimenti. Non importa quanto ci vorrà, se un mese, un anno, o una vita intera! ‘’  
‘’ Le cose che hai appena detto... le pensi davvero? ”gli chiese Romano, torcendosi le mani. Una parte di lui aveva desiderato sentire quelle cose per anni.  
“ Ma certo che le penso! Dopo tutti questi anni che ti conosco credi davvero che arriverei ad abbandonarti? ”  
‘’ Ecco, ad essere sinceri… ‘’  
‘’ Domanda infelice, scusa. Ma ho provato a scambiarti con tuo fratello solo una volta. Me ne sono pentito subito. E poi, ho combattuto per te, per impedire a Turchia di portarti via. Lovi. ‘’  
‘’ Guerra inutile. ‘’  
‘’ Ho perso molti soldi e sono quasi andato in bancarotta, ma sai una cosa? Lo rifarei altre cento volte. E sai perché? Perché, per te, ne vale la pena. ‘’  
Romano aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma mantenne comunque un contegno.  
“ E sentiamo un po', come mai ne varrebbe la pena?”  
‘’ Perché ti amo. E’ semplice, no? Non sono un genio, ma a questo ci arrivo tranquillamente. Sei la mia anima gemella. ‘’  
‘’ Potresti avere di meglio. ‘’  
‘’ Pure tu, eppure mi ami. ‘’  
Romano scosse la testa. Non ci poteva fare nulla: era vero.Poteva urlare, strepitare, ma non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Guardò la statua della Vergine alla sua sinistra, come un figlio che cerca la madre. E nel Suo sguardo vi vide l’assoluzione. In fondoAntonio aveva ragione, _Dio era amore_.  
Lo spagnolo gli tese la mano, sorridendo.  
‘’ Vogliamo andare? ‘’  
‘’ Dove? ‘’  
‘’ Ovunque tu vorrai. ‘’


End file.
